It hurts
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Sam lies to Danny about something important and they stop talking.  Will they make up in time to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

IT HURTS

_Dear Diary, June 31 2010_

_Oh my god. today I was looking around in the Fentons lab  
alone, and put on a white and black jumpsuit with the DP logo  
on it and investigated in the ghost portal. It was all goin pretty  
good until I tripped and hit the power button. I was filled with  
excruciating pain and when I woke up I realized that I had  
become a halfa. Now im a half ghost to :). I have glowing green  
eyes, snow white hair, and the same suit as Danny. I also  
have all of Danny's powers except the ghostly wail, and Im  
not as powerful as him. I should tell him but Im scared that  
he will be mad at me. Oh, I gotta go. Its time to go hang out  
with Danny. Byee 3  
-Sam Manson3_

I placed my diary back behind me huge picture of me and Danny, and ran out the door.

_Dear Diary, July 10 2010_

__

Im getting stronger. Im also getting better control of my powers.  
I almsot gave myself away a few times. Yes, thats right. I still havent  
told Danny. I really should tell him. I have found out that my ghost  
sense is bright blue, just like his. I also got some training from my  
friend Frostbite, to control my ice powers. Oh, I have to go. I have  
plans with Danny. Byee 3  
-Sam Manson3

Dear Diary, July 25 2010

Oh my god. Worst day of my life. Today I had to fight Danny.  
I froze him and flew away, but I hated it. I really must tell him.  
Im going to right now. I have plans with him in a few minutes  
anyways. Byee 3  
-Sam Manson3

I returned my diary to its hiding spot, and looked around my room to make sure I was alone, and went ghost. I flew out the window and to the park. When I got there I hid and reverted back to human, and sat on a bench. A few seconds later Danny walked up.

"Hey Dan-" I stopped when I saw he looked furious, hurt, and betrayed.

"Danny? whats wrong?" I asked

"how long?" he asked, not making eye contact

"what?" I asked

"how long" he repeated

I placed a finger under his chin to life his face and he jerked away from my touch.

"Danny?" I asked in a hurt voice

"how long have you had them" he demanded and I immediately understood.

"around a month. how did you find out" I demanded the last part.

"I saw" he whispered "I was gonna surprise you and pick you up and I saw you change"

"but my ghost sense didnt go off" I whispered

"mine didnt either. it never has gone off around you in the last month. and either has your or I would have noticed something sooner" he said quietly

"Danny... I..." I trailed off

"that hurts Sam. I tell you everythinf. more than I tell anyone else. Im hurt" Danny said, tears forming in his eyes

"Danny" I whispered and he cut me off.

"dont 'Danny' me Sam. I trusted you. I say trusted because I dont know if I can trust you anymore" he whispered

"Danny, im so sorry" I said

"im hurt Sam. an apology isnt going to make this go away" He said

"I wanted to tell you Danny. I was afraid you would be mad at me. I was going to tell you today." I said

"no. I wouldnt have been mad. and im not now. im hurt now. I loved you" He said

"you... love me?" I asked

"I did" he whispered with tears streaming down his face.

Tears started cascading down my cheeks as he went ghost and flew away.

"Danny wait" I sobbed and went ghost and followed him.

"I dont want to talk to you Sam" he choked out through sobs

"Danny please" I begged through sobs "please. I love you"

It started pouring rain as he shook his head.

"well I dont love you anymore Sam. You lied to me. It hurts. who knows what else you have lied to me about." he sobbed

"you- you dont mean that Danny" I sobbed

He just glared at me and flew away. I watched until I couldnt see him anymore and started sobbing hysterically. I felt like my heart had been ripped out.

I sadly flew home, went human, went human, and collapsed on my bed in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

IT HURTS

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school like usual and went ghost to fly there. As I was flying I saw Danny. He turned away, and tried to pretend that he didnt care but I saw silent sobs wracking his body as he flew away. Tears started streaming down my cheeks and I started sobbing as I flew.  
I walked in the school, ignoring the looks I was getting for crying and got my books from my locker. I saw the picture of me and Danny and tears started streaming faster down my cheeks as I furiously slammed my locker shut. I turned around and leaned on it, then slowly sank to the ground crying. I looked to my left and that Danny had done the same thing as me. Our eyes met and we both looked away and started crying harder. I shakily stood and walked slowly to chemistry, while he followed behind me.  
Unfortunately I was Danny's lab partner and toda we were doing an experiment. I sat beside him after we gathered our ingredients and tools and debated trying to talk to him.

"Danny..." I said, completely aware that the whole class was listening to us, as was he.

"I dont want to talk to you Sam" he said and moved as far away from me as he could while staying at our desk.

Right before I could reply the teacher stood and put on a movie.

"be back in around twenty minutes. behave. I have a short meeting to go to" he said and left the room

All our classmates immediately turned their chairs to face us.

"Danny please" I begged, pain in my voice

"How many times do I have to say, I dont want to talk to you" he said

"Danny please. Let me explain" I pleaded

"fine. you have three minutes" he said and turned to face me

"I didnt want to lie. I didnt want to keep it a secret from you. I was scared. I was scared that you would be mad, or hate me, or stop talking to me. I guess I was right. All of those things have come true. Now- you- you hurt me Danny" I sobbed and ran out of the room

"Sam! wait!" Danny yelled and chased after me, the class following.

I was sitting in the gym when he found me, sobbing hysterically, and clutching at my stomach.

"Sam?" Danny asked

"Hmm?" I mumbled and looked at him as he knelt next to me.

"Why are you holding your stomach?" He asked

"Oh, cause im sick of life" I said and, seeing his confusion, moved my hands to reveal a knife sticking out of my gut.

"Sam!" he gasped in shock

"Bye Danny" I mumbled

"Dont die Sam! I love you!" Danny sobbed

"I love you to" I replied weakly and felt him lift me in his strong arms and start running to the hospital.  
I passed out shortly after that.

I groaned and opened my eyes, and didnt reconize my surroundings. My first reaction was to panic, until I felt something in my hand. I also felt something pressed against my side. I groggily looked down and saw Danny, holding my hand, with his head rested against my side. He was sobbing and I instantly wondered why. I looked over, finding it extremely hard to do, and saw my heart rate was slowly going down.  
I realized I was dying.

"Danny" I said and, much to my disappointment, my voice sounded extremely weak.

"Sam?" he asked and raised his head

"hi Danny" I smiled weakly

"Sam. I- Im so sorry" he apologized, holding my hand tightly

"me to Danny" I said and saw my heart rate steadily declining. I had to tell him before I was out of time.

"Danny. My diary is behind the big picture of us" I choked "in my room. I want you to have it, and the picture" I choked again "I love you"

My breathing turned to wheezing as he replied

"alright Sammie. I love you to"

"Danny" I gasped "can I ask you something"

"anything" he sobbed

"Kiss me?" I asked

He kissed me and when we broke away I hugged him tight.  
I felt me grip becoming looser, and my breathing become very labored.

"Fight it Sammie" I heard Danny whisper into my neck through sobs.

"im trying" I gasped

I tried deperately to fight it and felt myself failing.

"Im sorry Danny" I gasped

"Sam! no! dont leave me!" he sobbed

"goodbye Danny. I love you" I whispered and couldnt make myself breathe anymore

"I love you to" I heard him say before my heart stopped


End file.
